Beast
''' The Beast '''was once a spoiled and selfish prince who was unkind to everyone. Then one night, when an old beggar woman came to the castle and ask for shelter from the cold in exchange for a rose the prince turned her away. Upon doing so, she revealed to be a beautiful enchantress who then put a curse on him by turning him into beast and turning his servants into furniture. The rose she gave him was an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 21st year, if he could learn to love someone and earn her love in return before the last petal fell the spell would be broken. If not he would be doomed to remain a beast forever, then one night he meets Belle and the Total Drama Gang who've come to the castle looking for her father Maurice, who is now the Beast's prisoner. So she and her friends offer to take his place and he accepts and tells them they can go anywhere, except the West Wing. Unfortunately they go in anyway and soon discover the rose, just then the beast appears and accidentally scares them away from the castle. When Belle and the T.D. Gang run into a pack of wolves, the Beast shows up and saves them. As Belle tends to his wounds, he soon develops feeling for her. Then one night after a romantic evening together, he sees Belle still misses her father so he shows her his magic mirror and she sees her father is lost in the woods and is very sick. So the Beast, out of love sets her and her friends free and they go to him, but once they get back home they see their enemies Heather, Azula and Alejandro are working for Gaston; a bully of a hunter who wants to marry Belle. When they have Maurice and the T.D. Gang thrown into the asylum, Belle shows everyone the Beast. Thinking Belle's also crazy, Gaston convinces everyone that the Beast is a monster and he leads an angry mob to the castle to destroy him. While, Lumière and the other castle residence fend off the villagers Gaston and the other villains attack the Beast, though he is too depressed to fight when he sees Belle and the others have returned he immediately fights back. When Gaston begs the Beast to spare his life, the Beast lets him go and tells him to "Get out!" Once Belle and the Beast reunite with each other, Gaston stabs the Beast in the back refusing to admit defeat but ultimately falls to his doom while the other villains are blown away by Aang in his "Avatar State" The Beast is now dying and thinks its better this way and dies, but Belle immediately falls in love with him just as the last petal falls from the rose. The spell finally breaks and the Beast and his servants are turned back to human and he and Belle live happily ever after. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Friends Category:Adults Category:Princes Category:Kings